


Sí es tu manera de hablar

by Danbro



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: Un paso por la cabeza de Seth durante la traición de Dean





	Sí es tu manera de hablar

Golpeame, si es tu manera de hablar. Puedo verte llorar sudor y la sangre acumulandose en tu rostro, como tu pecho baja y sube, baja y sube, baja y sube al compas de tu descontrolado corazón. La noche oscurece tus facciones, tu rostro debe ser igual de suave que una piedra y tus ojos de marea tormentosa me miran penetrantes y lloro. Lloro y me consume el pánico que nunca y siempre sentí, te digo que esta bien moviendo mis labios tambaleantes, mientras tu semblante se torna más y más oscuro, no necesito esto. Veo tus cabellos cayendo uno a uno, las venas de tu cuello amenazan con explotar y volar mis suspiros, de pronto estás golpeando el suelo. Veo la carne en fuego, ardiendo bajo el manto de una religión a la que nunca creí pertenecer, el manto te cubre mientras quemas tu vida entera, la mía, la nuestra. Está bien, vuelvo a repetir aunque mi garganta se está rasgando y creo que hablé fuego, me atraganté con el nudo de la cuerda que nunca pudo llegar a tocar mi cuello. Está bien, repites, aunque tu piel se está derritiendo sobre la madera quebradisa, pero lo único que se quiebra es tu voz mientras mueres y de pronto estás lejos, lejos de mi manos y de mi mente y lejos, solo lejos. Hablame a los golpes si es tu única manera de hablar y de decirme que estás muriendo.


End file.
